User talk:Sacorguy79
WHOO HOOO WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!! GO SACORGUY!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!! GO SACORGUY!!!! YESSSS!!!!!! FINNALY, he's GONE!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Mecha Mario 12:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) They made you an admin just because of you blocking the vandalist??? Whoa! Anyways, look a my userpage again. If you want you can give me a picture of you in real life and I'll make a Mecha you. Mecha Mario 12:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, if you could be a Koopaling, which one would you be? (Wikia Police 18:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) The commander feels that you should change Wanted!! into a blog post, Captain Sacor. You can call me Ludwig! (Wikia Soilder 18:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) So you and your friends hate me? Well I just want you to know that Master Matt and I have moved on. Let me just tell you this, Matt's account on another wiki was hacked long ago, and now there is another Matt somewhere on another wiki site. Clone Matt is my true rival so watch out for him to. Add him to the report. Because he is the one who drove Master Matt to be like this. I'll have my Master talk to you about his clone. (Matt Marauder 19:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) How did you get all of this information! ( 20:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) I just want you to know that the new and improved Matt Marauders are on their way. In 50 days. (Matt Marauder 21:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MY INFORMATION! COME TO YOUR FREAKIN SENCES AND REMEMBER WHO YOU WORK FOR! (King Matt 21:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey! I'm out of school now so I'm back online. Anyways, do you want me to make a mecha you. All you have to do for me to make one is to upload a pic of you in real life. Mecha Mario 22:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ps I LIKE CEREAL *BOOM* Discovered? Hardly! The dude's been a pain in the @$$ for everyone over there for months! I frequent that site, so I know all about the stuff he's tried to pull lately. Believe me, he's just one little punk; hardly a threat.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (waves hand) No need. I'm just doing my job as a wikian and helping out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you about them after you tell your user friend to leave Master Matt alone. She critized him all over his talk page and she is going to et everyone Involved. Its not everyones fight, Just me and you. Please tell them to leave Matt alone and I'll have him speak to you tommorrow at 12:00. (Matt Marauder 22:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) That's what trolls do.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please believe me! Matt will go mad again, if your users keep critizing him! I'm really sorry and I'll even help you ask him questions! (Matt Marauder 22:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) What have I been telling you? Matt's a punk! The only thing that happened is that when you blocked him, ChaoGuy got blocked to. It's happened before on other wikis, and is pure coincidence or a glitch. He probably just made stuff up when he found out ChaoGuy got blocked too.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother. Matt Marauder and King Matt are one in the same. You're only wasting your time on him. Besides, hes too young to have a wiki-account anyway.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sacor, block Wikia Police and Wikia Soilder too; there fake accounts of Matt's. I know this because Matt has hacked 0 anything. There also isn't any Wiki Police. The fact that "Soldier" is mispelled is a tip-off as well.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (eye twitches) Also, I'm a guy!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I made a new section on my userpage. Also, Matt and Kagimizu. Why are you talk to eachother here. Just talk to eachother on your own talkpages. Mecha Mario 23:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to block me? (Wikia Police 00:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) No, he wouldn't have. On top of that, there is no such thing as the Wiki Police; take it from someone who's been around the wikis for over a year. On top of that, they acknowledged Matt's hacking reputation; Matt has never been able to hack a single thing, be it wikis, accounts, or whatever. It's all just a big ruse.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (groans) They weren't reversed! Your friends just have similar IPs, so they were blocked too!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (shrug)--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Try again.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sacorguy. This is the first time I've been turned into anything on any wiki!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sacor, could you join my Wii Fanon Wiki site. It's nintenfanon.wikia.com (KoopaKing 00:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, could you edit the Mario article. (KoopaKing 00:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay. Just try to be careful when you make him mad.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 15:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you know Matt's base of operations? If you do, we can see him training those Matt Menacers. Did you try Matt "Menacers"? That's where I just went to...but the Matt is probably planning something big (like ILike) and if he comes with the Matt Menacers, he'll be unstoppable. He won't stop until the wikis he's attacked are deserted, which this wiki is on the brink of.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I'll take the Ability pages. He'll attack the least expected.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...several articles are locked up by you and Moon the Hedgehog. Well, that's too bad...I guess I'm no more able to edit before Episode 9 releases. -_-' By the way, check this out.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt is a spammer? Well...why not banning him from the Wiki? That'll gives us more time to continue working on the Wiki. I'm logging off now. Bye!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I see...Damn he sure is being tricky. I'm Back Sorry I haven't logged on for a while. I've been dealing with school and working on a "Mecha Dog" Sprite. Anyways, Now I'm back so please leave me a message. By the ways, have you seen the "how Mecha Sonic will be defeated" thing on my userpage? Mecha Mario 19:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt Look. The solution isn't to lock the pages until he leaves. You need to keep on blocking his IP address until he runs out of computers to make an account on. Mecha Mario 22:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) But as Sacorguy said, that Matt has a same IP address as one of the users there...If we IP ban him, the users will be IP banned too. He sure is being tricky. :( You know what, let me think of a plan. Hmmm... o_o' Uploaded: Pic I just uploaded a picture of me in real life so can you lock it? It's at file:Dawson.PNG YAAAAAY!!! Time to give Kriptid some credit on Mecha Mario's Artical. We still need to keep alert though and be careful. I'm about 6% sure that they or he will return. ):> Mecha Mario 14:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? All I did was change my status. Mecha Mario 12:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you unlock the Mecha Mario artical? I Think and the other administrators missed it. (Unless your still in the prossess of unlocking them) Mecha Mario 12:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe your computer just had a tiny glitch. Mecha Mario 15:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) My mom got a new job!!! Mecha Mario 21:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The "I like CEREAL" banana has it's own artical now. Tell me what you think. I'm making a story and I want to post it on here. Should I put it on my userpage, blog, or make some sort of archive page. 20:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at Episode 9, it is written that Wart will make his debut appearance in that episode. Is this true that it has been confirmed? 'Cause I'm not sure...I think that it's far from Episode 10, I guess. But to warn you, it was a unregistred contributor who wrote that. By the way, how do you found out about what Alvin confirms? I mean, where do you have conversations with him? As an admin, I should know what will happen and write it down in the Wiki. :) Episode 9 is coming in September 21st. Right? Future Beetle We'll wait for the episode come out soon. Future Beetle Thanks. Please excuse me during my absences.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 20:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The upcoming SMBZ episodes don't have release dates until they releases. Don't they? Another problem is that...I always ask the Episode 9's title but don't work... -_-' That explains a lot...wasn't that recently banned best-partner of yours Chaoguy28?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought that he had been banned for a year and that even though he could, we wouldn't come back.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now, but I'll be back in 20 minutes. See ya!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys, look at the links on my comments! They are the first sprites I uploaded to Alvin! It's for Yoshi. You see, that third protagonist doesn't have that much sprites from Yoshi's Island DS so I decided to give it these amazing sprites! One of 'em that you never seen is mine. But there's some that's from Ragey. :D Sacorguy, do you know how to make templates like this? Template:NoEp9 or Template:YesEp9, something like that?